THREE BROTHERS
by lost kendhintt
Summary: Naruto dan kedua adiknya mencari perdamaian di gelapnya dunia shinobi meskipun terpisahkan. WARNING! : Gaje, abal, aneh, (maybe) typo, EYD berantakan, gak nyambung sama judul, alur cerita amburadul. My first fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto X ?

Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, OOC, OC, StrongNaru. DFU!Naru, Alive MinaKhusi, dan tambahan Carakter dari Anime lain

Three Brothers

 **Chapter 1**

 **Kiyosi POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Kiyosi adik dari Uchiha Naruto. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa kakak-ku bernama Naruto, pasti kalian berfikir arti dari nama itu adalah kue ikan tetapi kalian salah kalau mengartikan nama tersebut. Ketika aku bertanya kepada Ibu-ku, Ibu-ku menjawab nama itu berarti pusaran dan di nama itu di berikan oleh Ayah-ku. Ketika aku bertanya siapa Ayah-ku Ibu-ku hanya menjawab "Ayah kalian adalah orang hebat" dengan suara seperti ingin menangis dan mata Ibu-ku berkaca-kaca setlah itu aku tidak berani bertanya lagi siapa Ayah-ku karena aku tak ingin Ibu-ku menangis.

Usiaku sekarang menginjak 7 tahun, memiliki mata berwarna hitam (seperti kebanyakan Uchiha) rambut berwarna hitam acak-acakan (rambut Zoro, warnanya hitam dan pakaian seperti Sanji di One Piece), dengan tinggi badan 55-75 cm.

Sekarang ini aku, Kakak-ku, dan Ibu-ku mencari tanaman obat untuk Nenek-ku yang sedang sakit, kami mencari dengan berpencar, Aku dengan Kakak-ku dan Ibu-ku sendiri.

 **End Kiyosi POV**

 **Ayuki POV**

Perkenalkan nama-ku Uchiha Ayuki anak dari Koyuki Uchiha. Umur-ku sekarang menginjak 27 tahun tetapi penampilan-ku seperti umur 18 tahunan, Aku memiliki dua orang anak kembar yang bernama Naruto dan Kiyosi dari hasil pemerkosaan seorang pemuda yang bernama Minato. Kami ber-empat (Aku, Ibu-ku, Naruto, Kiyosi) tinggal di sebuah Pulau yang entah dimana letaknya, sekarang aku sedang mencari tanaman obat untuk menyembuhkan Ibu-ku yang sedang sakit. Ketika Aku melintasi daerah pantai Aku mendengar suara ledakan yang tidak begitu besar, saat Aku ingin aku mendekat ke arah suara ledakan, aku melihat se-ekor ular yang dekat dengan kaki-ku, dan Aku pun berteriak sekencang-kencang nya setelah itu yang ku lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

 **End Ayuki POV**

Di dekat pantai terlihat tiga orang sedang bertarung, ketiga orang tersebut tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Setelah beberapa menit bertarung, ketiga orang itu mendengar suara orang berteriak, dan diantara mereka ada yang berbicara "Apa kalian mendengar suara itu?" Ucap orang itu dengan pakaian seperti seorang samurai berwarna biru. "Ya aku juga mendengar ada yang berteriak" Ucap seorang dengan rambut berwarna merah terang, "Apa kalian mau menolong orang tersebut?" Dilanjutkan dengan pertanyaan. "Ya/Hn dan sepertinya orang yang berteriak itu perempuan", "Dari mana kau tahu kalau orang itu perempuan" Tanya seseorang yang berpakaian jumsit orange. "Entahlah aku juga tak tahu!", "Sebaiknya kita tolong orang itu!", "Ya kau benar". Setelah beberapa menit percakapan tak penting tersebut ke-tiga orang tersebut mencari-cari, akhirnya ketiga orang itu menemukan seorang wanita tergeletak di tanah.

Sementara ketiga orang itu membantu wanita tersebut, dua bocah yang sibuk mencabuti tanaman obat mendengar suara Ibu mereka berteriak langsung mencari tahu keadaan Ibu mereka, setelah beberapa menit mencari dua bocah tersebut menemukan Ibu mereka tengah di bawa oleh ketiga orang dewasa langsung panic. "Hey bangsat kembalikan ibu-ku!" Ucap bocah itu yang di ketahui bernama Naruto, setelah mendengar teriakan bocah itu, ketiga orang itu melihat dua bocah yang sedang memegang sebuah katana yang berukuran 45 cm langsung memberikan pertanyaan, "Apa kau anak wanita ini?" Ucap pria yang membawa tubuh wanita itu. "Ya, dia ibuku. Berikan ibu-ku kepada ku atau kau ingin mati di tangan ku sekarang juga" Ucap Naruto dengan mengacungkan katananya.

 **Naruto POV**

Yang ada di kepalaku sekarang bagaimana aku dan Adik-ku menyelamatkan Ibu-ku, kalau harus bertarung kemungkinan akan menang tidak ada, tetapi bagaimana pun aku harus menyelamatkan Ibu-ku meskipun nyawa-ku taruhannya. Dan kalau diperhatikan lebih teliti ketiga orang itu tampaknya bukan kelompok penjahat, aku melihat kearah Adik-ku, meskipun dia terlihat ingin menyerang tapi Adik-ku tampaknya ragu-ragu, "Siapa kalian?" Aku bertanya. "Kami adalah pengembara" Jawab diantara mereka yang berpakaian seperti samurai, "Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Ibu-ku", "Aku tidak tau. Ketika kami sedang bertarung ada seseorang yang berteriak dan ketika kami mencari suara tersebut kami menemukan wanita ini sedang tergeletak dengan keada'an pingsan" Jawab pria yang ber rambut merah. Meskipun aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayai ucapan mereka lebih baik menyelamatkan Ibu-ku tanpa harus dengan cara bertarung.

 **End Naruto POV**

Setelah beberapa menit kelima orang itu berbicara akhirnya Ayuki dibawa oleh mereka ke rumah Naruto. Meskipun tampaknya sudah berdamai tetapi Naruto tidak menurunkan kewaspadaannya terhadap tiga pria itu. Setelah berjalan cukup jauh terlihat bangunan yang bisa dikatakan tidak layak untuk ditinggali, mereka pun masuk kerumah tersebut dan membaringkan Ayuki di kamar tidur, "Bolehkah aku bertanya?", Ucap Kiyosi "Silahkan" Jawab pria berpakaian samurai, "Siapa nama kalian" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan memerintah, "Nama ku Son Goku, salam kenal" Ucap pria yang bepakaian orange, "Namaku Shanks" Ujar pria yang rambutnya berwarna merah, "Date Masamune, siapa kau" Tanya pria yang berpakaian seperti samurai, "Namaku Uchiha Naruto dan dia Adik-ku Uchiha Kiyosi" Ucap Naruto dan mengenalkan Adiknya, "Salam kenal Son Goku-san, Shanks-san, Date Masamune-san" Ucap Kiyosi dengan sopan.

Setelah beberapa menit perkenalan, Naruto keluar ingin berlatih dan menyuruh Kiyosi untuk menjaga Ibu dan Neneknya. Tetapi sebelum Naruto keluar rumah, Date Masamune bertanya "Apakah aku beleh ikut berlatih", "Terserah" Jawab Naruto. "Apa kalian mau ikut berlatih?" Tanya Masamune kepada Goku dan Shanks, "Usulan yang bagus" Jawab Shanks.

 **Time skip**

Mereka sekarang tengah berada di lapangan yang besarnya seperti lapangan bola, kalau diperhatikan lebih jelas yang berlatih hanya Naruto ketiga orang itu hanya memperhatikan Naruto latihan. 'Kenapa dengan mereka, aku jadi risih diperhatikan terus' Ucap Naruto dalam hati, setelah beberapa menit memperhatikan Naruto, akhirnya Masamune memputuskan untuk melatih Naruto dalam seni berpedang dan diikuti oleh Goku dan Shanks.

 **Time skip**

Setelah langit sudah menunjukan untuk menghentikan latihan Naruto, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Naruto untuk istirahat. Pada malam itu hati Naruto sedikit senang karena ada yang mengajarkan Naruto latihan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Naruto X ?

Warning : Typo and Miss Typo, Alur Berantakan, OOC, OC, StrongNaru. DFU!Naru, Alive MinaKhusi, dan tambahan Carakter dari Anime lain

Three Brothers

Chapter 2

 **POV Naruto**

Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Naruto, aku mempunyai seorang adik yang bernama Kiyosi, aku dan adik-ku bagai pinang dibelah dua dan yang membedakan hanya bola mata saja, bola mataku berwarna biru(sama dengan bola mata Minato). Meskipun banyak mempunyai kesamaan tapi kami (aku dan adik-ku) mempunyai perbedaan diantaranya kekuatan, Adik-ku dilahirkan dengan mempunyai aliran chakra akan tetapi aku tidak punya aliran chakra, meskipun aku tidak mempunyai aliran chakra tetapi ditutupi dengan permainan Kinjutsu dan Taijutsu ku. Saat ini aku sedang berlatih tentang haki, kalian pasti tahu tentang haki dan yang tidak tahu cari saja di mbah google. Beberapa jam kemudian aku pergi kekamar Nenek-ku untuk menanyakan beberapa hal kepada Nenek-ku, aku ingin mengetahui tentang Ayah-ku lebih banyak lagi, ketika aku bertanya kepada nenek-ku "Apa yang nenek ketahui tentang ayah aku nek" Tetapi nenek-ku tidak memberikan jawaban yang aku inginkan meskipun jawabannya kurang memuaskan aku tetap bertanya "Apa ayah memberikan benda kepada nenek atau ibu" Dan nenek-ku hanya memberikan sebuah kalung kristal yang berwarna biru muda. Setelah itu aku menuju dapur untuk menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiranku kepada ibuku.

 **Time Skip  
**  
Tiga tahun ini di keluarga kami mempunyai banyak perubahan terutama ibu-ku, dia menunjukan rasa cinta kepada salah satu guru-ku dan sekarang ibu-ku mengandung anak dari Shanks dan kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi ibu-ku akan melahirkan, akhirnya ibu-ku melahirkan dan diberi nama Benn oleh Shanks, akupun tak tau harus berekspresi seperti apa, di satu sisi aku sangat senang dan di sisi lain aku juga tengah bersedih, kenapa aku harus bersedih dihari membahagiakan ini? karena meskipun adik-ku sudah lahir tetapi harus dibayar dengan kematian ibu-ku, aku sangat sedih mengetahui ibu-ku meninggal tetapi aku tidak boleh bersedih karena adik-ku yang baru lahir harus diberi kasih sayang yang cukup.

 **Time Skip** (lagi)

Dua bulan kemudian nenek-ku menyusul ibu-ku yang meninggal beberapa waktu lalu, dan nenek-ku memberikan kepada kami beberapa gulungan dan buku diari ibu-ku dan nenek-ku. Aku dan adik-ku sangat sedih ketika itu setelah kehilangan ibu-ku dan harus kehilangan nenek-ku di dalam waktu dekat dan akupun sempat despresi waktu itu. Sudah beberapa hari aku sudah bangun dari yang namanya despresi, dan ketika itu aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku tidak ingin temui.

 **End Naruto POV  
**

Sekarang ini terlihat tiga orang tengah duduk dipinggir sungai, lebih tepatnya hanya dua orang dan satu lagi kemungkinan hanya pohon yang hidup. "Siapa kau dan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pak tua?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang terkesan dingin karena latihannya diganggu, "Perkenalkan nama ku Zetsu dan dia adalah tuan-ku Uchiha Madara" Jawab Zetsu, dan setelah zetsu menjawab pertanyaan bocah itu, Naruto pun berbicara "Siapa yang mengajakmu berbicara tumbuhan" Sedikit ada ancaman yang ada diucapan Naruto, 'Brengsek!, jika tidak ada Madara-sama bocah ini pasti akan kubunuh dengan tangan-ku sendiri' Ucap Zetsu didalam hati karena merasa jengkel dengan perlakuan naruto. "Haha, jangan seperti itu Naruto" Ucap Madara menenangkan Naruto, "Jawab saja pertanyaan-ku tadi pak tua" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit ancaman di pertanyaan tersebut, "Baiklah, namaku Uchiha Madara dan aku datang kesini atau lebih tepatnya ke kehidupan kau, aku ingin mengajarimu mengendalikan doujutsu sharingan mu" Jawab Madara dan dengan tujuannya ternyata madara tidak mengetahui tentang naruto, "Apa maksudmu kakek bau tanah" Tanya Naruto, "Apa nenekmu tidak memberitahumu tentang aku dan klan ku?" Tanya balik Madara. "Tidak, nenek-ku maupun ibu-ku tidak memberitahu kami sesuatu tentang dirimu dan klanmu kakek tua" Jawab Naruto datar, "Haaah~ sudah kuduga" Gumam Madara, "Apa maksudmu **sudah kuduga** kakek tua?" Tanya Naruto penasaran, "Tidak ada, apa kau mau tau tentang aku yang sebenarnya?", "Dari tadi juga aku menanyakan itu kakek tua dan jangan berbelit belit lagi ketika berbicara dengan ku kakek tua!", Jawab Naruto geram dari tadi pertanyaan nya tidak kunjung dijawab, "Baiklah, aku adalah ayah Ayuki"

 **DEG**

'Tidak... tidak mungkin!, apa yang dia katakan **ayah ibu-ku** artinya dia kakek-ku' Ucap Naruto dalam hati, "Kenapa"Tanya Narutio, "hn" Jawab ambigu Madara, "Kenapa... kenapa kau tinggalkan kami?, kenapa kau menelantarkan kami?, dan ... dan kau kesini lagi setelah meninggalkan dan menelantarkan kami, **apa kau tidak tahu malu** hah hah hah" Tanya Naruto dengan berteriak dan tidak sadar naruto mengeluarkan **Haki Haoshoku** miliknya sendiri, 'Perasaan apa ini?, ini lebih pekat daripada punya ku' Inner Madara, 'Apa ini? apakah ini KI bocah itu, tapi bocah itu tidak punya chakra' Inner Zetsu yang sudah tahu tentang Naruto yang tidak punya chakra. Tampaknya kedua orang tersebut merasakan tekanan yang cukup untuk membuat Madara sedikit merinding, "Tenanglah dulu Naruto" Perintah Madara.

 **Beberapa Menit Sebelum Naruto Mengeluarkan Haki Haoshoku  
**  
Sekarang ini terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang latihan, 'Kenapa Nii-sama lama sekali sih, memang mereka membicarakan tentang apa sih, apa sebegitu pentingnya sampai lama sekali' Ucap Kiyosi dalam hati sambil menggerutu tentang kakaknya, "Apa kau menghawatirkan kakak-mu Kiyosi?" Tanya Masamune membuyarkan lamunan Kiyosi, "ehk ... Sensei! iya sensei aku sedikit menghawatirkan Nii-sama" Jawab Kiyosi terlihat jelas dariraut wajahnya, "Tenang saja Kiyosi Nii-san mu itu dapat menyelesaikan semua masalahnya sendiri" Jawab Masamune ' Meskipun aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan nya, orang yang sedang berbincang dengan Naruto entah kenapa aku punya perasaan yang tidak enak tentang dia' Ucap Masamune di dalam hati karena tidak ingin murid didiknya merasakan yang sama kepada Nii-san nya. "Tetapi sensei entah kenapa orang yang sedang berbincang dengan Nii-sama punya sesuatu yang tidak meng enakan perasaanku" Ungkap Kiyosi, "Aku pun sama Kiyosi-Kun" Jawab Shanks yang sedang menggendong anaknya yang bernama Benn, "Apa kita menyusul Naruto-Kun" Usul Goku, "Usul bagus Goku-sensei" Ucap Kiyosi. Akhirnya mereka menyusul Naruto untuk melihat keadaan Naruto, baru saja setengah perjalanan mereka merasakan tekanan **H** **aki Haoshuko** dari Naruto, setelah itu mereka berlari kearah tekanan tersebut.

Terlihat sekarang Naruto sedang marah kepada Madara tentang kedatangan dia yang mengaku sebagai kakeknya. "Sudah kubilang kepadamu aku ini Missing-Nin jadi aku meninggal kan kalian disini, tetapi aku juga sebenarnya tak tega meninggalkan kalian disini" Ucap panjang lebar Madara, "Kenapa kau tak pernah mengunjungi kami" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sedikit kesal, "Karena aku punya banyak masalah di luar sana" Jawab Madara sedikit berbohong, "Apa ibu-ku tahu tentang kau, kalau kau itu ayahnya" Tanya Naruto, "ya" Jawab datar Madara. Setelah beberapa menit berbincang bincang akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengulang semua dari awal, dan terlihat guru dan adik Naruto mendatangi mereka ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

 **Time Skip**

Sekarang ini mereka semua minus Zetsu tengah menyantap makan malam di rumah yang dibuat oleh Madara dengan **M** **okuton** nya karena rumah yang kemarin ditinggali mereka sedikit sempit, acara makan mereka disertai dengan canda tawa semuanya minus Madara dan Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Naruto-Kun apa aku boleh bertanya kepada mu" Tanya Madara "hn" Jawab ambigu Naruto, "Kenapa kau tak punya aliran chakra Naruto-Kun tetapi berbeda dengan adik-adik mu yang lainnya?" Tanya lagi Madara, "Aku tidak tau dan itu tidak penting, meskipun aku tidak punya chakra aku sudah menutupinya dengan kekuatan baru ku" Jawab tenang Naruto, "Tu.. Tunggu, apa maksudmu adikmu yang lainnya apa maksudmu Benn juga punya chakra" Tanya Naruto penasaran, "Ya, Adik kecil mu punya chakra meskipun sedikit kecil dari Kiyosi-Kun" Jawab Madara tenang, "Apa Jii-sama ingin mengajariku mengendalikan chakra ini" Tanya Kiyosi sopan berbeda dengan kakaknya yang sedikit tidak sopan, "Ya. Tenang saja aku akan mengajari kalian cucu-cucu ku yang aku bisa" Jawab Madara sedikit tersenyum tipis dan hanya Naruto yang melihat senyuman itu, 'Entah kenapa aku seperti melihat Shinigami-sama setelah melihat senyuman Madara Jii-San"

To Be Continued


End file.
